Les drabbles WTF
by Le Staff
Summary: Un nouveau recueil de drabble ! Donnez moi 3 mots et un pairing et y en aura de nouveau à profusion !
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !

Un nouveau petit recueil de drabble !

Mais cette fois, le choix vous appartient !

Il suffit de me donner trois mots et un pairing (ou un seul gens hein '-'') et je ferais un drabble à partir de ça !

Le principe n'a rien d'original, y en a plein qui le fond.

Je vous conseille même de lire ceux de Ranne-chan ! Ils sont énormes X'DDDD

Bref...

* * *

Pour celui ci les mots sont : chausette/orage/masque/ventilateur

Et le pairing : euh... Trio en fait '-'' : Prof/Super Richard/Samuel

Les mots viennent de maman Nocta ! (bisous à toi et dit bonjour à chury chury de ma part !)

* * *

Le Prof était assis au chevet du Geek, se dernier n'arrivant pas à s'endormir, en partie à cause du Patron, il lui avait encore fait des choses si vous voyer ce que je veux dire...

Il lui lisait l'histoire du petit poucet. Le Geek était de nouveau calme et commençait à s'endormir.

Enfin pensa le Prof. C'est pas que mais il avait d'autres choses à foutre !

Une nouvelle expérience par exemple.

Une fois le Geek endormi, Prof retourna dans son labo chéri, où il continua sa merveilleuse invention. Des chaussettes explosives.

Chez Antoine, l'ambiance était légèrement différente.

Déjà, Antoine n'était pas chez lui, et enfin, l'orage effrayait fortement Samuel.

Car oui, le ventilateur craignait à tout moment une coupure de courant, ce serait affreux.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Super Richard avait décidé de lui faire une blague... Il lui avait fait peur en se plantant devant lui avec un masque en forme de... Bite...

C'était juste horrible. La peur de sa vie.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de lui envoyer plein de vents dans ses poils.

C'était pas possible ça... Cette putain de peluche aimait le faire chier...

Samuel se calma... Il savait très bien que son con avait fait ça pour l'empêcher de penser à une éventuelle coupure de courant.

D'ailleurs Super Richard s'approcha de lui d'une démarche canidienne et diminua la vitesse du ventilateur.

\- Merci... ventila doucement Samuel.

Pour toute réponse, Super Richard le regarda droit dans les pales et lui demanda, sur un ton sérieux.

\- Maintenant que t'es calme.. On baise ?

… Non... Il était vraiment con. Un cas irrécupérable. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.


	2. Chapter 2

X'D Bon... Je tiens à préciser que honnêtement, y a rien de politique. C'est juste qu'avec les mots qu'on m'a donné '-''

Je précise également que je n'ai ABSOLUMENT RIEN contre les deux protagonistes. Si ce n'est une notion de respect à leur égard.

Bon... Je vous laisse lire X'D

* * *

Pairing : Sarkozy/Hollande

Mots : tronçonneuse/anthropophagiste/assassinat

Les mots sont de : Une inconnue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sarkozy était vraiment heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur ce gros con de Hollande.

En plus d'avoir gagné les élections de 2017, il s'était procuré tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire un massacre. Et surtout, il avait acheté en toute discrétion un petit manoir lugubre.

Il y avait invité François. Ou plutôt l'avait forcé à accepter son invitation.

François se retrouvait donc seul, sur le chemin qui menait à la porte.

Putain ce qu'il détestait marcher. Il n'était plus très loin. Encore un peu et il y serait.

Sarkozy lui, le regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre, il y était presque, il serait là dans moins de cinq minutes tout au plus.

Hollande mit une heure avant d'arriver.

Nicolas avait bien cru que son ennemi était mort avant d'arriver. Il avait failli en pleurer.

Mais non. C'était le président après tout.

Il ouvrit donc la porte à l'ancien président, qui nageait tellement il transpirait.

Il attendit que ce dernier reprenne son souffle pour fermer la porte est sortir sa précieuse tronçonneuse.

François flippa sa race, mais Nicolas était déjà sur lui en train de le charcuter avec sa précieuse.

Le nouveau président assassinat son ancien rivale.

Vous pensiez qu'il s'arrêterait là ?

On parle de Nicolas Sarkozy ! Non mais sérieux quoi...

Il le découpa donc, il prit son cœur entre ses mains, et enfonça ses dents dedans.

C'était chaud, dégoulinant de sang, graisseux, bref, c'était dégueulasse.

Mais le président à petite taille (dit la meuf de 1m50...) avait faim... Vraiment faim...

Alors il mangea l'ancien président, bouchée par bouchée,jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta plus rien de comestible.

Notre président, en plus d'être un assassin était anthropophagiste.


	3. Chapter 3

Rien à dire '-' Si. Au prochain je reviens sur SLG X'D (enfin plus...)

* * *

Pairing : Jean-Michel Du Cocotier/Gérar.

Mots : Rhubarbe/Cheminée/Porte

Mots pas Diancie (yt et deviantart)

* * *

Il faisait beau. Une belle journée chaude et ensoleillé, sans nuage.

En cette belle journée, Jean-Michel Du Cocotier avait croisé par un hasard heureux, Gérar, sur un trottoir.

Ils s'étaient parlés quelques instants et avaient décidé que cela pourrait être cool d'aller voir le Hippie.

Ils lui avaient même acheté de la rhubarbe dans un grand super-marché où ils avaient bien faillis se perdre plus d'une fois.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent en direction de la maison de Mathieu, les pas lourd de Gérar résonant dans la rue.

L'appartement n'était plus très loin, mais le mammouth s'arrêta quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Jean Michel Du Cocotier était monté sur son dos.

Les rares gens présents dans cette rue, se retournaient pour regarder cet étrange duo.

Le mammouth violet recommença sa marche et ils arrivèrent bientôt l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet. Ou plutôt devant la porte de l'appartement.

Jean-Mi' entra, suivie de la trompe de Gérar.

Car oui, le mammouth de plusieurs bonnes tonnes ne passait pas par cette petite porte, d'un mètre soixante-dix de haut.

Jean-Mi' le tira, mais Gérar ne passait pas.

Ils essayèrent donc de le faire passer par la cheminée.

Cela ne marcha malheureusement pas.

Au contraire.

Gérar resta coincé dans le conduit de la cheminée.

On essaya bien par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de le sortir de là...

Mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas et abandonnèrent à l'heure du repas.

Une légende raconte que, quelque part dans l'immense ville qu'est Paris, un chat mange dans une coupelle.

Une autre, moins connue, raconterait qu'un mammouth était parvenu à entrer dans le conduit d'une cheminée, mais qu'il n'y parvint jamais à en sortir et qu'ainsi, il y serait encore aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

X'D celui là je l'adore. Je me suis éclatée.

* * *

Pairing : Mathieu/Wifi

Mots : Cerise/Gâteau/Steak

Mots donnés par... Merde j'ai un trou... ! Une fille qui aime la rhubarbe X'D (j'vous donne pas son pseudo na!)

* * *

Mathieu commençait à avoir faim. Très faim. Ses personnalités avaient vidé la réserve de nourriture.. Même le gâteau y était passé.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que c'était dimanche. Un dimanche férié. La cerise sur le gâteau.

Il n'avait rien à manger et tout était fermé.

Il ne restait pas même une tranche de pain de mie. Rien. Il ne restait même plus de croquette de Wifi.

Maître Panda avait fini son bambou et Geek sa réserve de Chips.

Putain ce qu'il avait faim. En plus il était seul.

Seul avec sa faim terrible.

Il alluma son ordinateur, cherchant de nouvelles vidéos, surtout pour oublier ça faim.

Malheureusement pour lui, il tombait toujours sur des vidéos où il y avait de la BOUFFE.

Il avait vraiment trop faim. Il arrêta son iMac et rejoignit son lit. Au moins lorsque l'on dort, on n'a pas faim.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. (Sommeil : Je suis trop bien caché pour ça ! B-) )

Il resta donc avec sa faim, cruelle, atroce.

Il mangerait n'importe quoi... Euh... De mangeable tout de même... Une table ça ne se mange pas voyons.. Ni les autres objets d'ailleurs...

Il s'assit sur une chaise et laissa sa tête tombée contre la table.

\- J'ai faim..

Au même moment... Un petit être, tout mignon, passa à côté de lui, le frôlant délicatement.

Il miaula. C'était Wifi.

Il réfléchit quelques courtes secondes, mais qui parurent pourtant duraient mille ans à son estomac, en regardant Wifi.

Et si il se faisait un petit steak ?

Non... Il n'allait quand même pas manger son chat... Quoi que... Cuit à la perfection cela devait avoir le même goût que d'autres viandes...

Mais à quoi pensait-il sérieux ?!

Il soupira et se saisit de son merveilleux portable dont on ne citera pas la marque.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait cela depuis le début ? Par fierté. C'était la réponse à bon nombre de conneries...

Il appela donc Antoine.

A peine celui-ci avait décroché que Mathieu lui posait déjà LA question.

\- T'as à bouffer ?

De l'autre côté, Antoine ne prit même pas la peine de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Mathieu du attendre bien cinq minutes avant que la réponse tant attendu lui revienne.

\- Oui.

Aussitôt, l'affamé se saisit de sa veste, jeta un regard sur son pauvre chat qui avait faillit passer à la casserole.. A la poêle plutôt...

Et il courut comme il n'avait jamais courut dans sa vie en direction de la bouffe.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Ici Aru, comme d'habitude !_**

 ** _Cette fois ci nous avons des mots proposés par euh... euh... Ah ! Nol' comme pour le concours de drabbles !_**

 ** _Donc euh..._**

 ** _Mot : Rhubarbe/Ventilateur/chausée_**

 ** _Pairing : Maître Panda/Nabilla_**

 ** _u.u c'était dur._**

 ** _ça a passé le cour de fr '-' ça c'était cool !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

* * *

Maître Panda marchait tranquillement dans la rue, un bout de rhubarbe à la bouche, car... Ô désespoir, la bambouseraie avait fleurie ! Tous ses délicieux bambous mourraient...  
Il n'avait plus rien à manger !  
Alors il avait tenté la rhubarbe. Ça n'était pas mauvais en soi... Ce n'était pas du tout au niveau du bambou, mais bon. Il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse.

Il marchait donc paisiblement, lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune femme, la poitrine à moitié à l'air sur la chaussé.

Cela aurait plu au Geek. Beaucoup.  
Il hésita à la prendre en photo et y renonça. Cette jeune femme lui rappelait quelque chose..

Elle lui semblait familière...

Il était persuadé de la connaitre. Au moins de vue.

Et il comprit. Il s'agissait de Nabilla.

Finalement, elle ne plairait pas à Geek. Il n'aimait pas le plastique. Une jolie poitrine naturelle c'était bien mieux.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement ce que Nabilla avait commencé à faire...

\- Allo ? Non mais allo quoi !

Y a Maitre Panda en face de moi quoi.

… Pas de doute, c'était elle.

Elle le regardait et se rapprochait de lui...

C'était officiel, Maître panda n'aimait pas cette Nabilla.

Il préférerait LARGEEEMMMMEEENNNTTTTT une petite panda au trait bicolore et à la fourrure douce...  
Il en rêvait chaque nuit.

Une petite panda à ses côtés...

C'était un rêve pour lui.

Mais son plus grand rêve, ç'aurait été d'avoir des enfants.

Sauver son espèce.

La femme en face de lui... Elle n'était l'affaire que d'une nuit.. Et pas pour lui..

Il ne pourrait pas s'imaginer ne serait ce que cinq secondes avec elle.

Rien que l'idée de tenter d'essayer lui donnait la nausée.

Le pire c'est qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.  
Il allait vomir.

Son décolleté faisait que l'on voyait TOUT. Vraiment TOUT !

Cette vision... Trop de plastiques pour lui.

Il se mit alors à courir, tel super Maître Panda, Nabilla sur ses traces.

Il courut, courut, et courut encore jusqu'à entrer chez Antoine où il ferma la porte au nez de la jeune femme.

Là, il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Samuel ventilait tranquillement de l'air frais sur son visage.  
Il était couvert de transpiration.

Là, il l'aima le ventilateur.

Il regarda la pièce et vit le Hippie.

\- ça va gros ?

\- Ouais... Putain c'est fort ton truc.

\- T'es juste faible gros.

\- J'aime pas Nabilla !

\- T'en as trop pris !

\- Ouais..

C'est ainsi que Maître Panda se promit de ne plus toucher à la drogue. Jamais. Son bambou lui suffirait. Pour toujours.


	6. La vengeance du Geek

Et hop, un nouveau drabble !

Cette fois les mots sont en provenance de mon Penda 3

Mots : Honte, bouteille, gâteau au citron

Pairing : PanGeek X'D

Et en plus il a un titre !

La vengeance du Geek.

* * *

Le Geek avait honte. Ce qu'il avait fait été tout simplement horrible.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

C'était juste complétement débile !

Bon... Bien sur qu'il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça...

C'était pour se venger !

Non mais ! L'ursidé lui avait quand même pissé dessus ! Il avait droit à une petite vengeance quoi !

Bon.. Ok... Elle n'était pas petite... PAS DU TOUT.

Non.. Sérieux... Il avait quand même pissé sur ses bambous et mélangé son lait de bambou avec du sperme...

C'était horrible. (encore plus pour moi qui ai écrit ça pendant un horrible cours de Maths '_')

Le pire, c'est que l'heure du gouter approchait à grands pas.  
Et à cette heure là, le Hippie prenait une part de gâteau au citron.

C'était surtout l'heure où Maître Panda grignotait un bout de bambou et buvait lascivement une bouteille de lait de bambou.

Le pauvre petit Geek ne savait pas si il devait faire en sorte que Maître Panda mange et boive son bambou ou non...

Ne sachant que faire, il pleura.

C'est à ce moment que Maître Panda entra et le prit dans ses doux bras.

Ce qui eu pour effet de calmer le petit.

L'ursidé le berça un peu et essuya ses larmes.

\- ça va ?

\- O... Ou... Oui...

Il lui caressa quelques secondes les cheveux avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- Katyu vient..

\- C'est.. C'est vrai ?

Vraiment, il était dans la merde. La petite amis de Maître Panda venait.. Il allait donc partager et son bambou, et son lait de bambou.  
Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Maintenant.

\- M.. Maître... Je..

Dring ~

Comme par hasard...

Maître Panda alla donc ouvrir la porte. En emportant le Geek, les larmes aux yeux, avec lui.

Il ouvrit.

\- Bonjour !

\- 'Alut !

\- …

\- Ben ça va pas Geek ?

\- Si si...

Katyu, la générosité dans l'âme lui fit un gros câlin, ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec une amie sur … Skype !

Pas un mot de plus et il partit en courant dans sa chambre.

Il se jeta sur son lit et pleura.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?!

Maître Panda et la jeune Katyu se dirigeaient vers la cuisine où Maître Panda servit du lait de bambou et du bambou.

Katyu le porta à sa bouche. Puis elle le reposa.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Je... Je suis au régime et.. Et puis j'ai pas faim.

\- Ah.. Tu n'en as pas besoin pourtant chérie...

\- M'ouais..

Maître Panda porta son bambou à ses lèvres et le croqua.

\- Il a un drôle de goût..

Mais il le mangea quand même. Et celui de son âme sœur également.

Puis il but une gorgée de son lait de bambou.

\- …

\- ça va ?

\- Oui... C'est... C'est juste... Trop bon !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les gens !

Je blablate pas trop, j'ai mal à la tête et au ventre x-x (ce qui explique le fait que je ne sois pas en cours...)

Alors... Les mots m'ont été proposés par Letapiskilleur :

-Bisou

-Caleçon

\- Cocinelles

Et c'était Geek/Mathieu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune homme entendit plus qu'il ne vit Geek enter dans sa si paisible chambre en criant.

\- NYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mathieu ferma la porte sur Patron qui courrait après le gamin, Patron qui se prit la porte aux lunettes (oui u.u J'aime pas la porte au nez... C'est trop... Commun)

La porte étant relativement épaisse, la déferlante d'insulte en provenance du Patron nous fut épargner (ouf.).

Le regard du jeune vidéaste se posa sur le nouvel arrivant...

Le gosse n'avait pas.. Ou plus ? De jean et... Il avait un caleçon à coccinelles (#Motif Moche)

Le Geek pleurait et haletait, légèrement rouge.

\- M.. merci. Ma.. Mathieu...

\- Tu touches à mes popcorns, tu décèdes. (Désolée, mais je devais x'D)

\- M.. Même un seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Je.. Peux avoir un bisou alors ?

\- Oui.

Et c'est ainsi que Geek se reçu magistralement et magnifiquement Wifi dans le visage.


	8. Bonus

Hello les gens !

Oui, je vais mieux...

Ju, c'est pseudo.. pas psedo (j't'ai grillée X'D maintenant tout le monde sait que c'est toi mouhaha !)

Bon... C'est un petit bonus X'D

Je sais plus qui me l'avait demandé enfin bref...

C'était : Moi

Coussin, Carotte, Housse de couette et Magnum..

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Coussin, magnum, housse de couette et carotte ?

Voici la tragique histoire d'Aru, une pauvre conne complètement débile, auteure du présent recueil de drabble.

Elle n'était pas très grande, tout au plus un mètre cinquante, ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup...

Elle aimait bien manger des carottes et collectionnait les battonets de glace "magnum".

Malheureusement pour elle, les gens adoraient se servir de sa poitrine comme coussin. Quel confortable oreiller. Alors elle, elle s'enroulait dans sa housse de couette. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait juste sommeil. Alors elle prenait son coussin et mettait sa tête dedans, et le serait confortablement dans ses bras, pour elle c'était plus une peluche qu'un oreiller.

Elle se demandait parfois, si un magnum, oui un magnum, au carottes existait.

Et comme elle n'avait pas de réponse, alors elle se l'imaginait, bien enfoncée dans sa housse de couette.

Et c'est la fin oui la fin de ce drabble ~

* * *

En vrai je l'ai écrit en le chantant X'D


	9. Chapter 9

REBONJOUR !

X'D voilà... Pour m'excuser du retard que j'ai habituellement !

Bon... Celui là c'est... Kailoft5 ? *va regarder* ô mon moi j'ai retenuuuuu ! *est joie*

C'était donc : Mathieu/Patron

Avec les mots :

\- Je t'aime

\- Lunettes

-En manque

\- Sexe

Et... ! Café !

Je me suis souvenue de tout de tête ! *est extrêmement joie*

Petite précision, la Japan Touch de Lyon a vraiment lieu aujourd'hui X'D (et hier) Je devais y être mais à cause des attentats...

Bref...

Bonne lecture !

Je vous mange !

* * *

Mathieu était tranquillement installé devant sa tasse « Je t'aime » offert par Antoine, surement pour le faire cordialement chier, qui était remplie d'un bon café.

Il était seule en ce dimanche matin, Geek était allé à la Japan Touch de Lyon, Maître Panda l'accompagnait et le Hippie était partit s'acheter de la rhubarbe à Montoulon (Je ne sais pas où c'est et ne veux pas le savoir merci.)

Quant au Patron... Il valait mieux ne pas savoir où il était...

Mathieu comptait donc profiter pleinement de cette journée de calme. (LIBERDADDD)

Il fermait les yeux, s'imaginant ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. (CAFE, SIESTE, MANGER, ORDI, DODO, MANGER, DODOOOO, PIZZA !)

Il savourait son café quand soudain... IL ENTENDIT SA PUTAIN DE PORTE D'ENTREE SE FAIRE DEFONCER !

Il avait lâcher sa tasse de café qui s'était lamentablement brisée au sol.

(Antoine : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Aru : Rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien ~)

Et il vit entrer Patron... La porte n'avait rien. OUFFF... Une porte, ça coute cher ! (Comme me crêpe à SIX PUTAIN D'EUROS !)

La personnalité aux lunettes de soleil le regarda fixement tandis que Mathieu nettoyait sagement le sol à présent dégueulasse.

Il passa un coup de balais et mit les éclats de porcelaine ainsi qu'un peu de café dans la pelle.

Patron c'était approché de lui entre temps.

Il le plaqua contre la table avant de lui souffler doucement dans l'oreille :

\- Je suis en manque gamin...

Mathieu ne répondit rien, regardant sa sombre personnalité pressant son sexe contre le sien.

Il lui sourit :

\- Va crever.

Et tout en disant ça, il mit le contenu de la pelle dans le pantalon du pervers suprême. Et il partit en courant. (En mode WOPOPOPOPOPOPOOOOOOOO !)


	10. Chapter 10

Joyeux Nowellllllllll

Cette fois c'est Liam qui me l'a demandé... (Cadeau de Noel pour toi et ta soeur 3)

Avec :

Julianne/Bob

PC/Patate/Noel

Les reviews c'est le biennnn !

Je vous mange u.u

Aru.

* * *

La jeune miss Julianne était tranquillement en train de regarder le dernier épisode en date d'Aventure sur son Pc. Elle adorait ça.

Afin que quelqu'un partage cette grande passion, elle menaçait de mort l'auteure de ce drabble.

La plus petite avait donc regardait les deux premiers épisodes avant de poser sa tablette car il était tard, ou plutôt tôt, et dormit.

Elle rêva étrangement d'araignées bizarres...

Depuis, elle avait eu une foule de chose à faire et n'avait pas pu regarder la suite.

Ce que la petite Alnia ne savait cependant pas, c'était que Ju-baka avait des sentiments pour Bob Lennon.

Donc elle bavait naturellement sur son clavier en regardant parler son amuuuur secret.

L'épisode n'était pas encore fini que son pauvre clavier avait rendu l'âme.

Quand l'épisode fut enfin fini, et qu'elle l'eut regarder un nombre dépassant le nombre de mes doigts, elle leva la tête, faisant craquer les os de son cou qui étaient particulièrement douloureux.

En se tournant, elle vit quelque chose qui la fit frémir.

Ce quelque chose était Bob.

Qui mangeait tranquillement une patate chaude en la regardant.

Elle se demanda rapidement si il s'agissait vraiment de la réalité ainsi, elle regarda son poster des minions. Attardant son regard sur le petit Bob, avec ses jolis yeux verrons.

C'était la réalité. Merde. Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Elle ne le savait point.

Une fois sa patate fini, Bob embrassa à pleine bouche la grande Julianne qui rougit.

C'était froid, humide, dégueulasse.

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et courut se réfugier dans son lit.

Elle pleura en serrant sa peluche contre elle.

Comment cela était possible ?!

Comment Bob l'éponge pouvait être vivant ?!

Si lui était vivant...

Ça voulait dire qu'elle était fausse !

C'était trop bizarre...

Vraiment trop.

La jeune Alnia arracha la page.

\- Fuck youuu !

Elle prit une nouvelle feuille et écrivit en grand :

JOYEUX NOËL ET FAITES PAS CHIER.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiii !

Vu que c'est Nowel et ben en voici un autre !

De ma n'Agathe !

Matron ou Geetron

Raisin/Couette/Manette de jeux

Bonne lecture

Je vous mange !

Aru-nya

* * *

La jeune Agathe c'était infiltrée dans la maison Sommet en ce jour de Noêl. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ?

Déjà parce que c'était cool !

Et puis surtout parce qu'elle avait une question à poser à Patron !

Elle était heureuse ! C'était la première à réussir cet exploit !

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de voir la PETITE (n'est ce pas miss 11 ans plus grande que moi...) Alnia par terre, dans une drôle de position... Accrochés à un oreiller

\- Aru ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur l'oreiller... Je suis l'oreiller... (Spécial dédicace à tous les participants de la rp « Folies au Sommet » X'D)

\- Euh... ok...

Elle n'était pas là pour Aru. Ainsi, elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la chambre de son pervers favori et entra sans frappé.

Il n'était pas là. Elle en profita pour regarder l'ameublement de la pièce surtout le meuble principal...

Le lit était défait et la couette tachée d'étranges substances pas tout à faits sèches.

Elle sortit. L'odeur était écœurante et insupportable dans cette partie de la charmante demeure.

Elle fit le tour des pièces, emportant Mathieu au passage qui commençait à se demander où était sa sombre personnalité.

En retournant dans le salon, ils le virent enfin... Il profitait du fait que la jeune femme se prenait pour un coussin pour lui faire des attouchements...

En voyant ça, deux réactions s'opposèrent :

\- Celle de Mathieu, qui soupira.

\- Et celle d'Agathe, qui s'élança à la rescousse de son amie.

C'était un geste noble de sa part... Seulement, n'étant pas physiquement douée, elle trébucha sur une manette de jeux et s'étala au sol. Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu le visage de Mathieu se transformait une fraction de seconde en Trollface...

Elle se releva et sauva la plus petite en taille des griffes du petit pervers.

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui posa sa question.

\- Plus Geetron ou Matron ?

\- Pour savoir, il faut que tu me le demande poliment et avec moins de vêtements gamine...

\- Matron. Parce que si c'était Geetron il l'aurait dit directement. Il a juste trop peur de le dire à Mathieu.

\- Aru ? Tu n'étais pas un coussin ?

\- Hein ?

Patron n'était pas très content. Comment la gamine avait-elle oser lui faire ça ! A lui ! Il attrapa donc son « arme » sur la table et tira.

Aru s'effondra et toussa tandis qu'un filet de liquide sortait de sa bouche.

Son amie la frappa alors fort dans le dos, après tout, c'était bien cela qu'il fallait faire non ?

Alnia recracha alors le grain de raisin que Patron lui avait lancé droit dans la bouche et qu'elle avait avalé de travers.

Un peu étourdie, elle dit :

« JOYEUX NOWEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES ET LE RAISIN C'EST LE MALLLLL ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Beunjour !

Cette fois si c'mon p'tit poulet qui m'a donné les mots ! (Gryfounette)

Et on a...

Bisous, Mamie, coccinelle

Avec un Mathieu Wifi

Bonne lecture !

Hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Je vous mange.

Awu-nya

* * *

Mathieu avait décidé cette année de une action qu'il n'avait plus effectué depuis des lustres, j'ai nommé : Aller voir sa grand mère.

Sa bonne vieille Mamie qu'il aimait tant !

Dotant plus que c'était elle qui lui avait confié son adorable compagnon à quatre pattes !

Et c'est pour cela qu'il monta dans son train en compagnie du plus magnifique chat au monde... Notre Wifi bien entendu !

Le trajet fut long pour tous deux, mais le fut encore plus pour le pauvre petit animal de compagnie qui avait, ô comble de désespoir, le mal des transports.

Ils descendirent du train avec une joie qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de cacher et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Mme Mamie.

Au moment où Mathieu allait sonner, une coccinelle se posa sur son doigt. Le jeune homme prit le temps de l'observer tandis que le félin miaulait d'impatience.

Elle avait cinq points noirs et un blanc. Étrange pensa-t-il. Puis il repensa a une vieille rumeur qui courait parmi les enfants. Elle disait que si une coccinelle se posait sur ton doigt et que tu faisait un vœu, ce dernier s'exaucerait.

Mathieu ferma alors les yeux et fit son vœu avant de sonner.

Sa mère-grand, comme si elle attendait sa visite, ouvrit la porte une fraction de seconde après qu'il eut sonné et prit Wifi dans ses bras fatigués par le temps avant de lui faire de nombreux bisous sur la truffe.

Le présentateur d'SLG eut alors une unique pensée :

« Vœu réalisé mon cul ouais... »

Son vœu était si simple pourtant... Il voulait juste avoir droit au mois une fois aux embrassades de sa mamie avant son chat.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello !

Cette fois ci on e retrouve pour un drabble qu'on m'a demandé sans pairing...

C'ma Jojo (camarade de classe) qui m'a donné les mots :

Rougir/Trahir/Victime

Pour cette fois rien de drôle, j'étais en français quand je l'ai écrit et elle ne connait pas SLG mais je l'ai adapté à ma sauce...

Bref... Bonne lecture !

Je te mange !

Aru-nya

* * *

Le plus petit se sentit rougir de honte et avant que quiconque n'ai pu remarquer son malaise, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre où il éclata en larmes, se jetant sur son lit pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Trahit.

Il se sentait trahit au plus haut point.

La seule personne en qui il avait confiance l'avait atrocement trahit.

Il avait depuis longtemps, prit l'habitude d'être la victime en ce foyer, mais c'en fut trop pour son pauvre petit corps qui ne demandait qu'à être enlacé et chéri par ses semblables.

Il ramena ses jambes sous sa tête, les enlaçant de ses bras fins, essayant de trouver un semblant de ce sentiment qu'il ressentait lorsqu'on le prenait dans les bras, rêvant à ce moment doux et rare.

Il ferma les yeux, se berçant de douces illusions, jusqu'à s'endormir et oublier, une fois de plus.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello !

Je suis désolée de pas avoir répondu aux reviews... *s'incline*

C'est encore un drabble pour ma portos ! Je sais que j'ai dit qu'un pas personne mais j'avais envie de le faire donc voilà.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review que vous ayez aimer ou pas !

P.S : 1700 vus ! Merci à vous !

Et... Regarder ça sur youtube : "Never Gonna Give You RUFF (Undertale+RickRoll Parody) AKA Dogroll"

* * *

Ce fut soudain, vif, inévitable.

Une révélation avait fusé dans la petite classe, composait de quinze élèves, futurs laborantins.

Ils s'étaient rendu compte que chaque personne avait en elle une grande partie animale.

Au départ il s'agissait d'une simple connerie de leur professeure de biotechnologies.

En effet, cette dernière leur avait apporté des bonbons.

Mais pas n'importe quels bonbons... Des bonbons fabriqués par un laboratoire peu réputé, préférant rester dans l'obscurité.

Chacun en avait mangé un, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tous vu affubler d'attributs purement animalier.

Les insultes avaient fusaient dans la petite salle contenant le précieux matériel que tout laboratoire se doit d'avoir.

Les « espèce de paresseux ! », « sale chienne ! » ou encore « fils de chien ! » emplissaient la salle.

Cependant, au milieu de ce raffut, une élève restait calme, paisible, insensible aux insultes.

Il s'agissait de Johana, la portos comme on l'appelait si bien.

Elle se contentait de fixer le jeune homme aux attributs hippopotamesques.

Soudain, elle éclata d'un franc rire en criant :

« ON A TROUVE LE PETIT GLORIA ! »


	15. Chapter 15

Heya !  
Bientôt 2017 !  
Nouveau drabbles x'D  
Les mots sont de Mezeli et sont : Lune ; Violer ; Anéantir  
Et les persos : Bill et Sans

* * *

Bill était serein, assis sur un morceau de la lune qui avait été jadis briser, comme son âme, qui avait été violé il y a de cela longtemps.

Et cela, par l'un de ses grands amis. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait comment Sans avait pu lui faire cela.

Comme c'était possible ?! En plus Sans n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir le faire...

Mais il l'avait fait. Et Bill avait du l'anéantir en retour car... PERSONNE NE VIOLE BILL.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey hey !  
Nouveau petit drabble pour Aleanne ^w^  
Avec les mots :  
-Staline  
-Pâleur  
-Fissure  
Et du Mathieu/Maître Panda en pairing ^w^

Je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse nouvelle année.  
Cordialement.  
Le Staff.

* * *

Peu à peu, la pâleur de la lune remplaçait la lumière quasi aveuglante dans l'appartement de notre vidéaste au mètre soixante.

Ce dernier, assis dans son lit, regardait fixement le mur en face de lui, contemplant plus précisément une fissure qui datait de l'installation dans ce nouvel appartement.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter SLG, Mathieu trouvait quelque chose de revigorant à regarder cette fissure ils étaient en quelques sortes identiques...

Parmi toutes les bonnes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision, il y avait notamment sa peur grandissante de devenir comme lui...

Lui qui au fil du temps avait pris une plus grande place qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans l'émission et qui de temps à autres prenait des airs de Staline, comme pour faire renaître cet éclat qui vivait autrefois dans le cœur de Mathieu et des fangirls quand elles voyaient le moindre morceaux de cuir sur leur corps.

Cette fissure, ombre seule régnant sur le mur blanc ne lui rappelait que trop bien Maître Panda et de nouveau, il mit sa tête entre ses petits bras et il ne put s'empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il y réfléchissait depuis longtemps déjà et il était grand temps qu'enfin il arrête.

Alors pour la dernière fois, il essaya rageusement ses larmes avec les larmes de son gilet sombre et releva la tête.

« Adieu SLG... »


	17. Chapter 17

Hey les gens !  
Le Staff reprend du service !  
Au programme des vacances : - La fin de FNAA  
\- La fin de Vengeance brulante  
\- La suite de Saffy  
\- Des nouveaux D-WTF  
\- Des nouvelles CDP  
\- Un nouvel OS surprise quand j'aurais fini les deux premiers points.  
Car ici, on chôme pas !

Bon... Sur ce :  
Les mots sont de RoronoaAgathou ! : -Feuille  
-Tournesol  
-Manteau  
Et le pairing : Maître Panda/Son bambou

Bonne lecture les gens !  
Toutes l'équipe du Staff.

* * *

Nous commençons enfin à sortir de l'hiver !  
Quelques fleurs bourgeonnent en avance, bientôt les tournesols pointeront leur nez (enfin dans assez longtemps...) les températures remontent et Maître Panda recommence à sortir hors du foyer Tromsommet, sous d'épaisses couches de manteaux enfilés au dessus de son agréable kigurumi.

Aujourd'hui était la première sortie post-hivernale de notre nounours adoré et bien calé contre sa poitrine se tenait une pousse de bambou qu'il n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde.

C'était son bien le plus précieux et en cas de besoin, il était toujours là pour lui remplir l'estomac.

Et puis... Si jamais il croisait une jeune femme panda, il pourrait lui demander sa main comme ça !  
Il ne partait donc jamais s'en emportait un morceau de bambou avec lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, trop occupé à penser à son morceau de bambou chéri, il ne vit pas le danger arriver et se retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

En se relevant, il put constater que ce malheureux incident n'était du en fait qu'à une malheureuse feuille mouillé qui traînait sur la chaussé.

Il se maudit intérieurement et retourna aussitôt chez lui, mangeant son bambou.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello !  
Ici Alnia et Nyathalie pour un nouveau D-WTF !  
On a décidé, par flemme, par manque et parce que vous avez de bonnes idées, que tout le monde pourra de nouveau proposer trois mots et un pairing ! Même ceux qui en ont déjà deux x'D  
Toute proposition sera soumise au vote au sein de l'équipe du Staff. Donc n'hésitez pas.  
Sur ce...

Cette fois ci c'est Gryfounette qui nous a proposer :  
-Drogue  
-Poils  
-Coup de griffe dans les couilles (c'est un mot excessivement long u.u)  
Et comme pairing : Maître Panda/Wifi

Aru : Je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^  
Nya : Sur ce.. Bonne lecture les gengens ! Et euh... Une review c'est toujours gratuit ^w^

* * *

Nous sommes actuellement en 2017 dans l'appartement dont de nombreuses fangirls complètement folles donneraient tout pour en connaître l'adresse exacte.  
Par soucis de faire chier cette partie du fandom, je ne la divulguerai pas.

Depuis que Wifi était arrivé au sein du foyer Tromsommet, un groupe, ou plutôt un duo c'était formé. Son nom ? « Les boules de poils trop kawaii qui domineront bientôt le monde ». Je vous laisse donc deviner qui était le deuxième membre de ce petit groupe...

Tandis que Hippie, encore sous l'influence de certaines substances illicites, de drogues bien évidemment, Maître Panda essayait de dresser le petit chat que tout le monde adoré, sauf quand il fallait le nourrir ou bien changé sa litière, là, plus personne ne l'aimait bizarrement...

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il le dressait avec tendresse, amour, et patience.  
Aujourd'hui, enfin, il allait voir le résultat de ces longs mois aux côtés de son acolyte à quatre pattes.

Il regarda attentivement l'heure, attendant que le pervers rentre enfin.

Quand enfin ce dernier rentra, l'ursidé c'était endormi, et, le voyant sans défense, Patron lui avait sauté dessus.  
Cette non douceur avait réussi à réveiller le merveilleux duo des boules de poils trop kawaii qui domineront bientôt le monde, et le plus vieux de cet étrange duo regarda le criminel dans les yeux avant de crier :

\- Wifi ! Attaque coup de griffe dans les couilles !


	19. Info

Hey les gens !  
Ici l'auteure de tout ce beau bordel !  
Je voulais juste signaler que cette histoire, ainsi que toutes les autres sont en pause, et ce, pour un temps indéterminé.  
Je vais très très mal en ce moment...  
Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me ressourcer, me retrouver...

Du coup je voudrais toutes celles, et ceux, qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont suivi, et qui m'ont encouragé.  
A vous tous, un grand merci.

A bientôt j'espère.  
Alnia.


	20. Chapter 20

HEYAAAAAA LES GENS !  
Je sors un peu de ma pause... Ben parce que ça va mieux mais que y a le charmant #bac qui arrive...  
Donc x'D  
Ce magnifique drabble, dont les mots sont de (Spen)Cey' (sur teuteur éwè) (qui est une des personnes les plus formidables que je connaisse au passage), m'ont fait bien rire...

So :  
Pairing : Mathieu/Trump  
Mots : Assassin/Métro/Article

Sur ce bonne lecture !  
Les reviews sont toujours gratuites !  
Aru-nya, directrice du Staff.

* * *

Tranquillement assis dans le métro, Mathieu, jeune homme de petite taille, lisait un article sur son téléphone à la marque célèbre que nous ne divulguerons pas.

L'article avait pour titre : « Les français se sont-ils Trumpé aussi ? »  
Le brun soupira, il était désespéré. Présentement, il était en Amérique, du nord, plus précisément aux USA. Son chat avait été kidnappé par un assassin et il était venu, bien décidé à le récupérer. L'assassin, il le connaissait que trop bien... C'était l'un des autres habitants du foyer Tromsommet... Il s'agissait d'Alex lui même !  
Quand il avait appris la véritable identité de son coloc', Mathieu s'était senti trahi. Alex était en effet le fils caché de Mr Donald Trump !

Alex Trumpso était son vrai nom...

Mathieu avait donc pris Dieu sait comment, un rendez-vous avec le président des États-Unis... Il allait d'ailleurs être en retard... Pourquoi ne pas faire attendre un président ? C'était une très bonne idée après tout...  
Une fois le métro arrivé à la station, le jeune vidéaste dépourvu de son ami félin couru jusqu'au bureau de Trump pour le récupérer... Parce que même si Wifi pouvait par moment être exaspérant, c'était son chat et il s'y était attachié.  
En entrant dans le bureau, sans toquer bien-sur, le politesse c'est pour les nuls :/ , Mathieu découvrit son chat, tranquillement en train de jouer avec Totem, un collier brodé autour du cou.

-Wifi !

-Mii... (Ceci peut se traduire par : Enfin ! L'humain a enfin bougé son cul pour venir me chercher!)

-Monsieur Trump, rendez moi mon chat !

-Rien à battre de ton chat. Prends le '-' j'en ai pas besoin. Je sais pas pourquoi mon fils me la apporté. Un coca ? Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton à coca, à coté de celui de la bombe nucléaire.

-Euh... Non merci. Je voulais juste récupérer mon chat en fait.

-Récupère mon fils aussi, je ne supporte pas son comportement.

-Ah euh...

-ALEXXXXXXXX TU REPARS DANNNNNSS LEEEE PAAAAYYYYYYSSS DEEEEE LAAAAA BAAAAGGGGUEEETTTTEEUUUUHHHH ETTT DUUUU BEREEEEEEET !

-Oui papa...

Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour vers le foyer Tromsommet et discutaient dans l'avion.

-Pourquoi t'as pris Wifi ?

-Désolé... Mon père m'avait demandé de le lui passer...  
-Comment ça ?

-Ben il m'a dit de lui donner le Wifi... Du coup... Ben...

-Mec.

-Oui ?

-T'es trop con.

-Au fait... T'en penses quoi du collier de Wifi ?

-Mortel.

Et les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire tandis que dans son panier, Wifi essayait désespérément de retirer son collier « Routeur » de son cou.


End file.
